


Mostly Harmless

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Summary: Written for fic_promptly challenge Friday: Free-For-All, prompt: Any, Any, "Harmless illusions."





	Mostly Harmless

It wasn't real. 

Simulations, even ones this good, are obvious once you knew where to look and Rodney's been through more than he's comfortable admitting, even to himself. All of this, the ambush, the interrogations, the torture-- everything since they landed was just ones and zeros. Electronic ghosts that played on his nightmares.

He watched his friends suffering, dying, knowing that in the real world he would have lost them. It's almost too much, it always is, but they _weren't_ real… and that's why he can save them.   

Rodney finally gets his fingers into code and rips the world apart.


End file.
